Stolen Moments
by Doktor-Gonzo
Summary: A series of small glimpses into the lives of Loki of Asgard and his Lady, Princess Sigyn of Vanaheimr.
1. Being Accompanied

**A/N:** This series of mini one-shot ficlets is inspired almost entirely by the wonderful Indigo's Loki/Sigyn fanart. I have presented these writings to her for approval, and she has granted me permission to post her work here along with mine. These one-shots will vary in length and will not fall into chronological order; however, I imagine most of these scenarios occurring prior to the _Thor_ film.

This "chapter's" muse is titled _Green_ and can be viewed here (without spaces): star 42. deviantart art / green - 273312878

* * *

"What's this? Does my Lady shiver? Surely this is not an ill effect of my company..." came a voice from somewhere in the corridor.

Sigyn started, whirling around to catch sight of Thor's brother stepping out from behind a pillar.

"Indeed it is not, m'Lord. You had only caught me unawa-"

Loki strode forward with tree swift steps, closing the distance between them. "'Unawares,' yes. I have a rather ill habit of doing that."

Sigyn stood rooted to the spot. She could've sworn the hallway _did_ get cooler after Prince Loki's arrival, but that might've been her imagination. He was now some mere inches in front of her, his eyes gleaming with a knowingness that made her slightly uncomfortable. Sigyn felt a new wave of goose pimples wash over her arms and chest.

"Lady Sigyn," Loki began again, this time in a lower tone, "do allow me to accompany you to, I believe it was the Healing Room you were headed for? You know, a lady really ought not to wander by her lonesome, even within the palace walls." A smile played lightly on his lips with the last sentence, and Sigyn did not doubt the truth behind his godly title.

Sigyn let escape a small sigh as she felt his proximity, their noses only a whisper apart. Her eyes were drawn down to that wicked little smile and she did not avert her gaze when she answered him.

"Yes, my Prince. Of course._"_


	2. Comfort in Constancy

Inspired by _recolor_002_ (without spaces) - star 42. deviantart art / recolor - 002 - 282606217

* * *

Loki knelt before her as though in defeat. He could not believe the influence this woman held over him; how easily he would bend to her whims. _'How perfectly incongruous of my nature,'_ he briefly mused with a weak smile.

"My my," Sigyn chuckled, draping her arms over Loki's shoulders. "To have such control over Chaos." She paused, casting a sly look from behind lowered lashes, "Aren't I the clever one. You may yet have met your match, my _Lord_."

Sigyn's lips curled up in a bemused smirk as her left hand wound it's way into the prince's hair. Loki's smile fell as he felt a gentle tug to the back of his head. He looked up to her face, taking in her wild, waving hair and impish expression. Accepting submission, he took her waist into his arms and said in a very serious tone "You cause me a lot of trouble, Lady."


	3. Bedchills

Inspired by _frosty kiss_ (without spaces) - star 42. deviantart art / frosty - kiss - 283852926

* * *

Sigyn was accustomed to the little tricks her husband would play here and there. She more than appreciated his little escapades inflicted upon her person behind closed doors or in dark corridors of the palace when no one was around, ashamed though she would be to admit it. During such stolen moments as this, her mind would cloud and flood while her body twitched and spasmed in precisely the ways Loki intended. He prided himself in being able to manipulate her in such ways; always having new theories to test and experiments to try, always receiving exactly what he wanted from her in return.

It was in the midst of one such session that he devised perhaps his most devious of schemes. It would be tricky, and if he wasn't careful, serious harm would befall his dearest wife. _'Tricky,'_ he thought, grinning into Sigyn's collar bone, _'Tricky is good. I can _do_ tricky.'_

Presently Sigyn was in a vulnerable state: laid out beneath her Lord, elegant neck exposed as her head tilted back. Her eyes were closed, so Loki stole a longer than usual glance at her, admiring the way her hair splayed out wildly around her head. He allowed his eyes to linger on her flushed features for but a moment longer before taking a breath and closing his eyes in concentration. Instantly Loki's Aesir visage melted away and he could feel the tribal lines of his true lineage make their way across his skin. He felt Sigyn quiver beneath him at his sudden transfiguration.

Red eyes opened to meet surprised blue ones.

"L-Loki!" Siygn breathed. His name left her mouth with a visible puff of air, and Loki noticed her previously rosy skin was losing its color in favor of gooseflesh. He merely grinned at her in return before dipping his head to the crook of her neck to claim her throat.

Sigyn's breathing hitched when those chilly lips met her sensitive skin. Loki began a love bite, to which Sigyn drew her head back further, arching her neck to better allow him access. A whimper escaped her lips and Loki smiled in delight. He drew back far enough to admire his work and to blow a waft of icy air across his assault. Sigyn moaned gently and twisted her fingers into the bedclothes beneath her.

_'Oh yes,'_ Loki mused, _'This will be quite delightful.'_


	4. Her Father's Daughter

**A/N:** Taking a small departure from Loki/Sigyn, this installment features Loki and his daughter Hela in light of Father's Day.

Inspired by this piece (without spaces) - star 42. deviantart art / dance - 271273739 - and may better be read on my Tumblr (also without spaces) - doktor - gonzo . tumblr tagged / my - writings

* * *

_'It's not fair! It's just not fair!'_ little Hela thought to herself. _'It's _my_ birthday, _I_ should be the one everybody's celebrating.'_

The little princess perched rigidly on the third step that lead to the king's throne, pouting to herself as she watched the festivities in the great hall. She scowled as her gaze fell on her uncle, who was in the middle of a boisterous re-telling of his recent conquest, the very source of the banquet. Though she loved her uncle Thor very dearly, Hela held jealousy toward him for taking her day from her. Why, grandpapa had completely ignored her for the entire day as well!

_'How could they?'_ Hela's chin began to quiver, _'It's as if they'd all forgotten me. Mother's been busy with my new brother all week, and papa's been away with uncle the last fortnight; even grandmama has had no time for me!'_ Hela let go a huff and crumpled, hugging her knees as small sobs began to come.

"My Little Bee, what ever is the matter?"

Hela blinked and glanced up from her folded arms, seeing through bleary eyes the green hems of her father's robes. She blinked several times, trying to calm the heat in her cheeks before looking into her father's face. She hated crying in front of him.

Loki's features were soft, his eyebrows raised in concern at his daughter's distress. He knelt to her level, one knee touching the step below her, and went to tousle Hela's hair; he was surprised when her tiny hands batted his away.

"No papa," Hela said to him, her eyes growing hard as she stared up at him. "No one cares about today, about me. Everyone only wants to celebrate _uncle Thor_, to drink to _his_ health. It's not fair. Mama has time only for Narvi, and grandmother and father have been worrying about tonight's celebrations for uncle. And even _you_ have been gone. No one cares for Little Hela or her birthday."

She bit out the last part with such venom and sadness in her voice, Loki was quite taken aback. He looked upon the small girl before him, glowering with determination through unshed tears. Loki was suddenly looking upon himself, seeing the same sadness and hurt in her steely eyes that he struggled with throughout his youth. No, he could not let his little one suffer as he did.

"Oh my Pet, you are still so small yet you do not know what you mean to us," Loki began as he rested one hand on her small shoulder. "Dearest Hela, my Little Beetle, you must not despair," Loki brought the index of his free hand to her chin, "True, your grandfather views your uncle's conquests to be brave and heroic pursuits in favor of our realm, but neither of them love you any less. You will understand one day that politics are at the forefront of men's minds."

"But why papa?" Hela's voice quivered with renewed uncertainty.

Loki smiled weakly down at his child, knowing well he could not explain the complexities of Asgardian culture to so young a mind. Instead, he leaned down with closed eyes and brushed a kiss onto the top of Hela's head.

"I've missed you, Bee," he murmured into her hair.

Hela brought her arms up from her knees and threw them about Loki's neck. "Oh papa, I missed you so. Please don't leave ever, ever again. It's so sad when you are gone," she sobbed into his collar.

"Shhh, there there. I promise not to leave you or mother or your little brother again for a very long time." Loki gently pulled his daughter from his chest, stroking her hair in attempt to soothe her. "Now my little darling, I know what will cheer you and return your smiles," he began again, allowing a grin to part his lips.

Keeping one hand on her father's shoulder and using the other to wipe her eyes, Hela began to ask what he meant, only to be interrupted when Loki swiftly took her hand from his shoulder and lead her to the main floor ahead of the long tables. He immediately motioned to the musicians to start up a tune. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Hela gripped at the sides of Loki's robes and buried her face in his vest.

"Hela…" Loki cooed gently as the music came into full swing. Hela peeked up at him as he took her hands in his and lifted her to stand atop his boots. "You know," he continued "I've had the kitchens prepare a special treat just for you."

At this, Hela's little face finally lit up. She craned her neck to grin up at her father. "Oh papa, a cake?"

Loki smiled down at his daughter, rocking them back and forth, stepping to and fro to the melody. "Yes Beetle, your very favorite."


End file.
